edfandomcom-20200215-history
Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed
"Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" is the 3rd episode of Season 5 and the 105th''' episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the entire Cul-de-Sac is blacked out, with Ed believing that it's by the "dreaded cannibal underground mole mutants!" Plot The episode begins with Rolf exclaiming his excitement as he and Kevin prepare to watch a 'Beauty Pageant' from the Old Country. Cut to Ed's room where we see the three boys; Ed watches TV while Eddy reads his old comic books. Double D then complains about how he is doing all the work during their study group. Eddy states that if he and Ed actually did work, Double D's grades would greatly suffer. Edd realizes he's right. Suddenly, the lights in Ed's room go dark - Ed still looking at the powerless television as if the blank screen is a television show. Upon inspection, Double D realizes that all the lights in the neighborhood have gone out and the cul-de-sac is without power. He and Eddy spot Nazz searching the streets with a flashlight and go to join her - but not before a funny moment where Eddy hits Ed with the remote, to which he replies, "Didn't see that." In the streets, Ed finds one of his Comic books that Eddy took from his room, from Eddy's person as the other children join them. Double D tries to make a speech about the shortness of black outs to try and calm everyone down. Suddenly Ed breaks out into a fearfilled Monologue about how 'Canibalistic Underground Mole Mutants' have drained the planet of electricity and are now hunting normal humans. While Eddy and Double D clearly don't believe such nonsense, panic and paranoia overtake the others and the group begin to panic. Meanwhile, Rolf and Kevin sneak away from the group to use a generator to power Rolf's TV so he will not miss the pageant. Their absense cause more fear as Ed claims that the Mole Mutants have taken them first as appetizers. Ed reveals that the Mutants can be repelled by 'Over-Ripe Bananas' and 'Day-Old Hot Dog Buns', prompting Eddy to return to the group with a wagon full of them, charging 25 cents a piece. The terrified children quickly empty his inventory, leaving him with a jar filled with quarters at which he can't stop staring. Kevin and Rolf sneak the generator over to the sewer and use Plank to pry open the manhole cover, causing the 2x4 to fall in. While moving the generator into the sewer, the pair fall in as well. Realizing Plank is gone too, Jonny panics. Ed tells him that Plank was taken as well and soon discovers the open sewer believeing it to be a 'portal' to the Mutant Lair. He says that the captured ones have been taken to the Mole Mutants' hive to be de-skulled (at which point he reveals that his skull is a piece of buttered toast.) The children run for their homes in panic. Double D - fed up with the charade - dawns a protection suit and enters the sewer to prove that there are no mutants. He 'rescues' Plank and begins following the voices of Kevin and Rolf to find them. However, before he can reach them, he falls into a gap in the walkway, falling into the sewer water. His cries of agony at being filthy are heard by the others, who panic at the thought of him being captured - all but Eddy who's attention is completely captured by the money he's earned. However, during the panic, Jonny listens to Plank talking and tells the others he has a plan. Kevin and Rolf hear Double D and go back to help him. Setting up a makeshift phone system using string and soup cans, the children are able to communicate from their home bathrooms. Jonny tells them Plank's plan that on the count of three they all flush their toilets. They do so. Back in the sewers, Rolf has just rescued Double D and hung him up with clothes pins to dry off. But the resulting flushing from the surface, causes a tidal wave that engulfs them. The resulting wave creates geysers that shoot out of each manhole in the neighborhood - rocketing Eddy into the sky, who lands unfazed and unaware that anything had happened. Kevin and Rolf are pushed to the surface. The children celebrate that the plan worked just as the power (convieniently) comes back on. The children return to their homes over-joyed. But Ed stands in the street and finds Double D's hat. He laments his sorrows to Eddy that Double D must've been killed - to which Eddy finally snaps out of his daze and replies, "But it's the end of the show Ed!" However, Eddy's surprise is actually from the fact that the episode is over and he still has his money. Suddenly a mucky apparition appears from the manhole and moves toward them. Ed believes it to be a Mole Mutant and throws Eddy's jar of quarters at it, resulting in both the jar and the mutant falling back into the sewer. Ed grabs Eddy and runs for it, running back for his bedroom. He barricades the door and bards his window, while Eddy tries to get out to go get his money. Suddenly, Ed's toilet begins to move independently, the Mole Mutant having apparently followed them back to Ed's house and found them. The two hide in the corner as the monster emerges. The Mole Mutant steps out of the bathroom where upon sneezing and falling out of the Bathroom's light, reveals it to have just been Double D the whole time. Ed hugs his two friends in relief that they are all safe. Edd takes his hat and attempts to go home to decontaminate. He is stopped by Eddy who orders that they all go into the sewer to get his money back. Ed refuses to both ideas saying that it will be days before they can leave, believing that they'll be the last humans on Earth. Eddy, angrily chases Ed trying to destroy the comic book, as Double D leaves the room - ironically pushing the door open, while the barricade prevented it from being pulled open. The episode ends with Edd throwing the switch, turning off the lights, to which Eddy replies, "Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Memorable Quotes *'''Jimmy: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" kids, excluding Rolf and Kevin, panic and run around in circles ---- *'Edd': "My hat, thank you. I'm going home now. I have a strict decontamination regiment to implement." Eddy: "Oh no you're not!" on a pair of goggles "We're going back into that sewer to get my cash! Got it?" ---- *'Ed': "But Eddy, it's a collector's issue!" Eddy: "Yeah? Well collect this!" turns off the lights "Hey, who turned out the lights?" ---- *'Rolf': pointing at his TV "Look, Kevin! Do you see Gretchen? She is much favored in the callus-toss!" Kevin: at what Rolf is talking about 'Callus-toss'?" Rolf: Kevin, off screen "AGAIN?! WHY DO YOU ANSWER ROLF WITH QUESTIONS?! DO YOU HAVE POTATOES IN YOUR EARS, KEVIN BOY?!" Ed: "Seen it!" the channel; still on [[Fish Bowl 2]] ---- *'Rolf': "We must use the doohickey of the whatchamacallit that creates light and entertainment!" Kevin: "You mean, like a generator?" Rolf: irate at being corrected "Is this a test?" ---- *'Ed': Rolf and Kevin's terrible fate to the others "Freeze-dried and mechanically de-boned! They always capture the strongest first! Rolf and Kevin were mere appetizers!" Jimmy: "But I'm so petite! They'll eat me last! I'll be their raspberry swirl parfait!" ---- *'Ed': "Stop, Double D! They will dine on you with fast food utensils!" Edd: the "extendible hand" at him from off-screen "Ed, hush." Ed: "Double D is mad." ---- *'Jonny': "Everybody in position?" Nazz: to flush toilet "I guess so." Sarah: to flush toilet "Ready!" Ed: "Death to the Mole Mutants!" to activate toaster ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says we all flush! Flush like you've never flushed before! One! Two! Three! FLUSH!" ---- *'Rolf': Kevin, as they're crashing back to the pavement after being launched out of the sewer "Wait! Rolf falls first." Kevin above himself and hits ground ---- *'Kevin': "What do you say we chill over that field worker pageant thing, Rolf?" Rolf: "Rolf pushes." ---- *'Ed': holding up Edd's hat, which has just washed up out of the sewer "Eddy, look! Double D is double done-for!" Eddy: "But, it's the end of the show, Ed!" Ed: "I know, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': hits him with the remote "Didn't see that." Trivia/Goofs *The plot of this episode is similar to the classic Twilight Zone episode, "The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street," where a blackout occurs and a comic-reading kid thinks that aliens masquerading as humans caused the blackout. *This is the second episode where Rolf's television is shown. The first episode was "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" *The Mole Mutants are based on a B-movie of the horror genre called C.H.U.D.. *This is the third time Edd has lost his hat, but again you can't see what's under it because of Double D has his hood on with raw sewage covering him. *This is one of Eddy's scams that actually worked (he just came out money-less due to Ed throwing them at Double D). *Although the kids were very eager to buy Eddy's Mole Mutant Repellent, they never used it and there was no mention of it later on in the episode. *This was the first episode of season 5 to be shown on Cartoon Network in the UK, on October 23, 2006. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall saying "But it's the end of the show, Ed!" *It is unknown how the power outage came to be. *When the Eds were in Ed's house, Eddy wasn't wearing his sweatshirt, but when they headed outside, he was wearing it, though we never saw him put it on. *When Jimmy is all scared about not wanting to get eaten by the moles, notice that when he clenches his teeth, he has a full row of top teeth, but these should have all been damaged, as shown in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed". *The so-called Mole Mutants are possibly an evolved race of Mole People described in Ed's comic book. *When the lights were back up, everything came on tentatively, when, after power is restored, everything should have come on simultaneously. *The part in which Ed is talking about how the Mole Mutants go through people's skulls, he shines the light through his ear and reveals that his whole head and brain is made out of buttered toast. Ed also had some other brains in other episodes. *When Ed says "De-skulled", captions read "Be scared". *Ed said "Seen it" ten times in this episode. *The Kankers are absent in this episode. *This is the second episode taking place completely in night time. The first was in "A Glass of Warm Ed", but at the end, it's morning. *Eddy said "Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" twice in this episode. Once at the beginning, and once at the end. *This is the first and only appearance of the Power Generator, which Rolf brought out to bring back power to the Cul-de-sac. The Power Generator goes from a scale of 'Baby', to 'Womanly', to 'Good Enough'. Kevin, who was trying to generate the power from the machine, was unable to go past 'Baby'. *When Ed and Eddy were cowering in fear from Edd the doorway unblocked but when Edd tries to leave it's blocked again. *When the children prepare to flush their toilets, its revealed that Ed is merely about to activate his Toaster. *It is unknown how Double D traveled - via sewer - to appear from Ed's toilet. But perhaps since it was the only toilet not flushed, it was the only area not flooded, maybe leading him to chose it for his escape. *Eddy didn't have a big role in this episode. He sat on top of the sewer lid halfway through the episode. Gallery hqdefaultf.jpg|Edd studies. Really Hard. Darkness.jpg|The blackout Seen it.jpg|Ed is "watching T.V." Jimmy Were all gonna die.PNG|"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!" fdsfsfa.jpg|Ed scared from the "Mole Mutants". Mole Mutant.jpg|The "Mole Mutant" Power Generator.JPG|Rolf checking the generator's power while Kevin works on powering it up. Video zsK_G6s_UfA Category:Episodes Category:Season 5